


Compromising Positions

by xdarlingnickyx (Sonny)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corset wearing, Dominance/submission (light), F/M, Feminization, Messy Lubrication, PWP, Pegging, buttplug, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/xdarlingnickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel and Misha are in something of a “relationship” - just what kind, you ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Positions

**Author's Note:**

> From [spnkink_meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/62061.html?thread=19199341#t19199341) : **REQUEST - > Danneel/Misha, sarcastic shenanigans -> Anonymous ->** _Preferably in a scenario where Danneel has seniority to Misha in some way. Like, she's his boss and he's her snarky receptionist. She's a senior administrative nurse and he's a junior administrative nurse. She's Batwoman and he's Robin. She's a stage magician and he's her Charming Assistant. She's kind of badass; he's kind of mouthy. Possibly there is sex of the type where she's pinning him up against the wall and kind of bitey and he is all, man, this is awesome. Really, I just kind of need this pairing :)._

** COMPROMISING POSITIONS **

 

Danneel leans over to click on the intercom. “Brenda?! You can send _Her_ in now!” She finishes up writing out the last of the financial reports, able to send the file to the secretary pool to type them up.

- _She’s on her way, Ms. Harris_ -

Danneel feels a bit of a flutter in her stomach, a twitch to her pussy at the thought of what _she_ will look like. She flips over her wrist, checking the time. She doesn’t have to be at her afternoon meeting until 1:30 - it was 11:30am, right now. And her flight out doesn’t leave from the private airstrip until 3:30/4pm. Danneel plans on making good and proper use of all that extra time very wisely.

A soft knock sounds on her office door, and she bellows, “Come in!”

Danneel’s office looks more like a small loft. The square footage alone is ridiculous and she has utilized each corner and molecule of space, all due to a newly graduated interior designer. But being the head CEO of one of Louisiana’s top family-style restaurants didn’t afford her to not splurge once or twice a month to even out the continual penny-pinching she was known for doing.

Her doors ease open and in walks a tall dark-haired _female_ , awkward in her stance as she stands there with her head in an extreme bow to her chest. Her hair is in a cute bob-cut that frames her cherub face, severe bangs that stream high across her furrowed brow. All that can be seen of any features are dark fluttering lashes and ruby-red lips. 

“God—-you’re gorgeous like _this_.” Danneel mutters under-breath, feeling her heart race, her moist folds twitching and vibrating - a nice generalized thrum shimmying through her body. “Come here.” She waves to a random spot in front of her massive desk. “Let me see what $3000 has bought me.” _Christ!_ She’ll gladly pay that price-tag eight times over if she can get this kind of a result or something much better.

 _She_ walks in front of the desk, head still bowed, periodically peering over at Danneel. One arm is down, stuck to her side, the other arm is tight across her stomach, grabbing for the elbow joint. 

“Turn around.” Danneel spins her index finger in mid-air.

When her back is facing Danneel, _she_ lifts her head a little, getting a bit fidgety where _she_ stands. _She_ sweeps the bobbed curls off her flushed cheeks, and _she_ thinks ahead to start undoing her suit jacket; her nervous hands play at the slotted buttons.

“Pull up your skirt. I wanna see—” Danneel doesn’t even have to finish the sentence.

 _She_ grabs for the sides of her knee-length skirt, placing her feet apart, but steadily eases the skirt hem along her thighs and hips, trying to reach her waist.

Danneel holds her breath as her eyes follow the slow trail of material rising _and rising_ to reveal the garters holding the single stockings on each leg and then...and then, she bites down on the bottom-side corner of her mouth. “Oh—-my god!” She had no idea they wouldn’t supply “panties”, but what she gets in return is something infinitely better. She actually feels her nipples go pebble-hard at the site of the smooth pale ass cheeks with a huge black circle wedged at the crease of the bottom.

 _She_ bends over, cups her knees and pushes out her ample ass. _She_ reaches back to grab for each cheek and spreads the crack wider, showing the quick slip-slide of the buttplug as it almost falls out, but the quick anal reflexes suck the blunt point back in, and _she_ lets out a little moan of pleasure, proving the hole has been full for quite a while and stretched raw.

Danneel relaxes backward in the executive leather chair, her hand moving to cup her own groin, feeling the bulge she has been wearing since earlier this morning. She had risen before her alarm just to have the added pleasure of “test running” her new appendage. She almost wished it had been naturally soft then could progress to hardness, just like a real cock. Right now it’s enough to be feeling like she’s the “man”, instead of always being the “woman”. She tries not to cross her leg over her knee, like a woman, so she keeps spreading her legs wide in a semi-permanent slouch. “Stand up. Turn around again. Face me and don’t look down.”

 _She_ slowly spins; the skirt never moves back down over the wide hips so the view is of pale, hairless thick thighs and then a shock of dangling blood-red erect cock and a full loose sack of testicles. 

“Oh—-shit!” Danneel brings a hand back to her groin, starting to rub furiously as if to massage her own pussy to arousal “Ohfuck!” The beautiful weeping cock is held trapped under the tight confines of the skirt fabric, a long stream of sticky pre-come oozes out of the cocktip to the left thigh, pooling on the black stocking surface. The more the buttplug works around in the rectum, the more the dick twitches and more pre-come leaks sloppily.

 _She_ lifts her head proudly, craning her neck back, the bob-cut sweeps backward to display the long column of pale throat. The Adam’s apple stutters up and down with the hard swallowing as the sharp blue eyes stare ahead, curled black lashes frame the striking eyes, making them heavy and sultry. The eyes go half-lidded as _she_ licks her lips and slowly lowers the material of her skirt. Watching Danneel palm her “cock”, _she_ slowly eases out of the suit jacket, letting the fabric fall to the floor. What’s left behind is a sharp crisp bone-white button-down top, popped collar and deep V-neck collar showing a prominent cleavage.

“-hoo-lee shit!-” Danneel takes a gradual, nervous swallow as the shirt’s hem is untucked, then slowly the buttons are released free and the shirt lapels are left gaping to show that there’s a tight corset shaping the torso, from hips to under the breasts. There’s a bra on that probably had matched the panties that hadn’t been worn. The upper chest is smooth and pale just like the thighs are and Danneel can feel the tingles coursing through her body since she’s not used to that particular skin looking so damn fucking flawless, delicious enough to taste with her tongue. “-damn. Did I get more than my money’s worth or what?” She’s thinking about standing out of the chair, to come around the desk shape, but Danneel needs to ask something first. “Are you ready to ‘give in’?”

 _She_ narrows her eyes on Danneel, giving more of that heavy-lidded gaze as ruby-red lips are being licked. “-no-” It’s said so quietly, yet so succinctly, the word almost gets lost in mid-air.

Danneel gives a quick bounce of her head, like a solid nod, as she pushes out her chair, making her way around the desk. It’s interesting to walk around with this dangling appendage between her thighs—-god, why had she gone for the bigger size, only slightly larger than the cock she was used to? Oh, yeah, because she’s grown up with the phrase “go BIG or go home” burned into her brain; she had taken it literally to mean “size” this time. She plants herself in the front of the desk, leaning her ass on the desk ledge, then she waves her hand in mid-air, but also points down to the floor. “Come closer. Get on your knees. I think you know the rest.” She shakes her head backward, forgetting that the usual long length, and cascading curls, have been pulled into a severe bun on the top of her head. Danneel’s face isn’t devoid of all make-up; she wears neutral colors and a light concealer to hide the blemishes and how flushed she has become.

One high-heeled foot in front of the other, taking a single knee at Danneel’s feet, _She_ stands off those bent knees to gather her skirt, then _she_ sits on the backs of her calves. Plum-colored pressed-on nails lift to undo Danneel’s trouser belt, then to the slatted button as the zipper lowers to see the first sight of the hidden bulge that’s been tamped down.

Danneel had put on a pair of tight boxer briefs, which has kept the silicone shaft hugged tight to her pubic mound as it runs down the length of the brief leg. She watches one of those manicured hands soothe along the outline of her cock. “-yeah...stroke me...get me hard—-hard enough to fuck you in any hole I please-” Danneel hears the gasped noise come out of the throat and she sends a hand down to under-cup the strong chin. “Are you ready to take me?”

 _She_ averts her gaze, nodding and yanking her chin out of Danneel’s grasp. _She_ seems pretty annoyed at how turned on _she_ has become, almost panting with drool and nearly feeling like her heart’s beating out of her chest. _She_ reaches up, under the left leg of the briefs to cup the girth of the cock, her eyes going momentarily wide as _she_ licks her lips, then bites her bottom lip. _She_ tucks fingers at Danneel’s hips, pulling the elastic waistband down to free the erect cock that’s been hiding for too long. The second it springs forth with a slight arched droop, _she_ yanks the briefs down to mid-thigh and nailbeds softly scratch down bare skin, moving around to the backs of the thighs up to the ass cheeks.

Danneel squirms a bit, then grabs the wrist to remove the touching—-too personal, have to keep this aloof and business-like. “Open your mouth. Stick out your tongue.” As _she_ complies, Danneel holds the base of the shaft and swats first on the fat of the cheek, with the side of the cock, then the underside of the cockhead goes right on the tongue. “Now lick.” _She_ actually sucks, which is even better, then _she_ sends her expert tongue around the bulbous head, then along an inch or two of the length. Because she chose the bigger cock, Danneel’s not going to face-fuck - too risky - but Danneel will leave it up to _her_ to decided what _she_ can handle.

Up comes one hand to hold the shaft steady as four fingers wrap secure, the thumb tapping or rubbing at the underside of the veined, realistic dildo. Lips snug-tight around the tip of the cock then the jaw unhinges to take as much of the length as humanly possible. The motion strains the facial bones, making blue eyes tear-up but the momentum never changes just keeps pushing forward. There’s a show of steady rhythm found as the back-n-forth motion takes half the cock down the warm mouth. The head twists and turns, seeking different angles and the bob-cut sweeps over, freeing up the exquisite face to look down at and caress, if one wishes.

Danneel moves her hips in only a small thrust because the stroking is starting to pull on her private parts, making her become more wet and slick, possibly building to an orgasm. She reaches out her hands, palms laying on either side of the bowed dark head as she sifts and combs through the inky-black strands. It settles her down from her frenzied blowjob. Danneel wants to wipe away those tears and kiss any boo-boos better, but she had to keep her cool bravado and be desensitized to the plight of the body in front of her.

 _She_ pulls backward with a pop, a heavy intake/exhale of breaths as _she_ sits back and watches Danneel look for a tube of lubrication on her desktop, then squirts a generous amount in the center of her palm, starting to coat her cock from tip to base of the long shaft.

“Stand. Turn around.” Danneel mumbles the words, stunned when they’re obeyed and they both move closer to one of the two chairs flanking the desk.

 _She_ leans forward, hands gripping the armrests as they work at tugging her skirt up again. This time her thighs are trembling, which makes her ass quiver and the buttplug inside dips and grinds. There’s a soft cry that’s quickly stemmed and the dark head bows weakly in a somewhat sense of defeat, but not complete loss.

Danneel soothes a hand over the buttocks, down the backs of the thighs, then slips under to rub over the taint and fondle the scrotal sack, cupping the individual testicles as she reaches under to pull the cock back and through the legs. What little of the cock she holds in her hand, she strokes, feeling the warm throb coursing through the shaft. _She_ starts to thrust back against Danneel; Danneel keeps her lower body steady, like a wall _she_ can bounce her ass off of. After a few more jerks, Danneel lets go to come back to the bare bottom as she spreads the mounds wide. “Bear down. Push the plug out. Wanna see your pretty pink pussy gape for me.”

There’s another cry, a little louder, but still stemmed from vocalizing for fear of being found out. The muscles contract and push, bearing down as if taking a shit and then the four-inch buttplug makes a sloppy “pop” sound, falling out and dropping to the floor, the anus twitching and spasming, closing for a second then opening wide to a massive gape.

Danneel picks up her cock, aims the tip right at the spread muscle, then pushes the lubed tip on through. _She_ cries out, quiets the sound by biting her lips, but then pitches forward in the plush chair to grab pillows and face-plants. The anal muscles take the fat cockhead as the rest of the fatter length attempts to slide on through, the backside moving against Danneel’s pelvis. Danneel holds onto the wide hips, making short, fast thrusts into the rectum, but then the friction of the strap-on begins to stimulate and arouse her own pussy. “Oh fuck, baby! You’re pussy’s so tight and wet for me. I could fuck you all afternoon long.” Not quite true, but she can damn well try. Danneel almost pulls out fully to then slam back in and the shocker is when she does the final thrust and the whole canal is filled to the base of the massively huge cock.

 _She_ yelps under her throat, each and every movement made _her_ jolt and shake until _she_ literally vibrates from head-to-toe. Her hands frantically reach out to latch onto the armrests for dear life. But the strangest thing is that _she_ thrusts back to take more cock length—- _mineminemine!_

Danneel soothes the soft belly to move lower and take the real cock into her hands and begins to stroke. Danneel wonders if it’s too much stimulation; Danneel barely even gets fingers around the shaft when _she_ jolts and almost collapses off her own feet. Danneel holds the sagging body and gradually drops to the floor from where they’re propped. Ass still high and full of fake silicone cock, she plunges in and out until she feels the vibrations of another round from _her_ , like _she_ won’t give in to her release, just like _she_ won’t let Danneel “win” her over. But Danneel creeps her hands up the curvy torso to cup the breasts, squeezing and pushing them together - like she’s had male lovers do to her.

Something about the combination of motions Danneel does sends _her_ right over the edge. _She_ lets out a high cry and then _she_ thrusts forward to then slam backward, and in the midst of her fucking herself on Danneel’s shaft, _she_ comes - intensely - like _she_ won’t ever stop, but _she_ does. There’s a spray of white come now on the expensive-looking rug.

Danneel goes still for a little over a minute, letting the full impact of the orgasm erupt, then she’s back to thrusting only because she’s close to her own release and, as she keeps ramming in and out, hearing the pitiful cries of pleasure under her, she relentlessly pursues her own pleasure. When she does come, Danneel pauses and hitches her breathing, holding in her lungs as she lets out a long muffled cry, leaning on the warm back beneath her.

They remain like that, hunched together, one over the other, both of them out of breath and trembling.

Danneel moves her head around to speak into an ear, moving aside the soft wisps of hair. She’s nuzzling and kissing, making it less and less professional and more personal. “After all that, you still aren’t gonna budge?” She nibbles on the neck, licks the pale, warm skin, sucks on one spot to make a permanent hickey.

It’s clear that while what has been done is pleasurable, there’s still no chance of giving up or giving in. _She_ is assured of her stance and it seems _she_ won’t move a fucking inch. _She_ pushes Danneel further back, where Danneel has no choice but to pull out and try to stand on knees or her feet. _She_ stands on her own, despite the disheveled and fucked-out flush over her skin.

On her knees and her eyes darting to the red-raw hole that gapes briefly before _she_ stands and turns away, Danneel is helped to her own feet, working at removing her button-down and tie, wiggling out of the trousers to pool at her ankles - feet still encased in socks and loafers. While Danneel is being undressed, Danneel undresses _her_ , taking off the button-down blouse, lowering the zipper to release the skirt. For a short time, Danneel even spins _her_ around to release the binds of the small corset.

“-thank you-” is mumbled softly, in utter humbleness as they both work to free the torso and hips. The hips remain in an hour-glass formation for a while, but not for long.

Danneel turns _her_ back around, looking down at the pantiless garter that’s over the lower part of the delectable body. Danneel’s hands reach out to soothe over the pelvis and pubic mound, making _her_ catch her breath as hands and fingernails tempt to touch semi-hard cock and sensitive dangling balls. Danneel lets her hands roam upward to hit the concealed mounds of breasts and Danneel steps forward with her drying cock out, poking _her_ in the thighs and between her legs. Hands extend to the back area to undo Danneel’s bra, freeing her breasts to air, so now she’s completely naked save for the strap-on belt that hugs waist and hips, curling through her ass crack, coming up to push through her pussy slit, right over her clitoris. The bush of dark pubic curls pops out under the cut leather. _She_ takes a deep breath, having stared at Danneel long enough, and they both move to release her bra. As it falls off dangling arms, what remains is a flatter chest with large areolas and huge nipples that perk up to cool air. The chest is hairless, even tapering down the belly to the pelvis and pubic mound; the thighs have been shaved as well to not snag the expensive stockings.

They both seem to be staring, contemplating one another. 

Danneel makes the first move by sitting on the cushioned chair, slouched, knees spread and her cock jutting forward. 

_She_ wants to decide whether to face forward or backward; it seems to be backward, for now. _She_ backs up and Danneel pokes out the cocktip at just the right angle as _she_ seats on Danneel’s lap, taking the shaft in slowly as _she_ lowers her bottom. _She_ leans back high on the chair, over Danneel, but Danneel pushes upright, which pushes her length in deeper, making _her_ squeal and lose balance, her own cock flapping and twitching, starting to expunge pre-come at the opening slit. _She_ just about has herself balanced with feet planted and then she starts bouncing; _she_ wants the cock again, and Danneel’s willing to provide that for _her_.

Danneel covers her hands over the hands on the armrests, tracing her nails along the forearms to create a heightened sensation, then she leans back to watch the ass cheeks clench and the hole stretch and groan to take the entirety of her length and girth. Danneel lightly scratches over the back from nape to lower spine, then holds onto the hips, feeling the body about to rise. Sure enough, before Danneel can hold _her_ , _she_ ’s already upright, turning around to show how erect her cock is and how loose skin holding testicles dangles between thick thighs.

 _She_ advances and gradually climbs on top of Danneel, impaling herself with the hard cock, making a small noise of pleasure as _she_ holds onto the high back of the chair.

Danneel doesn’t know what to watch more: the body take the cock or that delicious cock flouncing and flapping in her line of vision. She hadn’t had to thrust at all, so she’s only half-aroused as it looks as if the cock is close to coming. But as _she_ lets go of the chair, reaching down to squeeze a tit of Danneel’s in each hand, hips rotate and hips rock, the eventual orgasm is dry. Basically all the contractions and pleasure is happening in the inner muscles of the rectum. An anal orgasm from self-stimulation.

Danneel is feeling more aroused, especially when _she_ leans forward to peck small kisses on Danneel, then rubs faces to nuzzle Danneel’s neck and shoulder. Danneel is beginning to love the power she controls with her cock and that _she_ works so hard to have it all to herself. Danneel almost sits upright to embrace, but the body’s in motion again, rising off, getting feet planted and stepping backward. Danneel heavily pants at the sight before her being exactly what she didn’t want to make her crumble. She has been building to an orgasm, but she’s nowhere near release. Her breathing heavy, Danneel releases the buckles on the strap-on, then throws away cock and belt. She’s left with her own pussy glistening with wetness, swollen and throbbing, a little red to where blood had rushed to the vessels.

 _She_ lets out a muffled squeak, trying to swallow the lump lodged in her throat and _she_ backs up to the desk ledge when Danneel approaches _her_ , reaching onto the desk to get a letter opener so Danneel can frantically cut through the stockings and loosen the garters. Danneel does all this while on her knees, sometimes using the sharpness of her teeth to cut. _She_ is literally trembling with re-newed arousal, reaching down to clamp shaking hands on Danneel’s shoulders then cupping the back of the head to pull at the pins to release that ugly bun.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!...sssshhhiiiittt!” is said as Danneel’s glorious red mane of locks just pops out every-which-way as hands nervously style the strands around her beautiful smiling face.

While down on her knees, Danneel gives a short lick to the cock, fondling the balls, then kisses and claws up to the now completely naked body. She’s done with the “scenario” or the “charade” - what-have-you - and she’s ready to have her lover back...her _male_ lover. She pulls off the wig, actually trying to smear off the too-red lipstick and washes away the make-up with her own spit and fingers.

Arms...strong male hairless arms move to hold Danneel closer, meshing their naked bodies into one.

“Awwww... was growing attached to **her**.” Misha looks down in sadness at the bob-cut wig.

Danneel lightly laughs with her lover’s smile. She sifts fingers through the flattened waves and curls, leaning forward, brow on a strong chin. “Damn, Misha...can only take so much of that before it’s no fun anymore.” She rises high on his body as they lean back on her desktop and she can wrap arms around his thick neck and broad shoulders. She loves feeling the sensations of his huge hands over her nude body, caressing and painting in short strokes that get her horny, like she is now. “It’s not ‘giving in’...if I tell you to fuck me in a really, _really_ strong authoritative tone?” Danneel really, _really_ needs Misha inside of her, like, right now.

Misha smirks to himself, not really interested in the ‘giving in’ that Danneel might offer, all he wants to know is if she’s ready to take him into her body. “Oh, I don’t know, that depends...”

- **el fin**


End file.
